Elemental sulphur or modified sulphur can be used to bind aggregate and filler, thereby providing sulphur concrete. Sulphur concrete can be used in a variety of pre-cast concrete applications such as marine defenses, paving slabs, road barriers and retaining walls.
Concrete materials are typically strong under compression yet demonstrate weakness under extension. Their strength may be improved by incorporating metal reinforcement in the areas of the concrete subject to extension. The inventors have found that, in sulphur concrete, the metal reinforcing members may not adhere well to the sulphur and this can cause problems. The metal may loosen from the sulphur and the metal-sulphur interface may become saturated due to capillary uptake of water, leading to corrosion of the metal and failure of the concrete.
JP 2007 270553 discloses a construction method for preparing metal-reinforced sulphur concrete, but does not address the problem of improving the metal-sulphur interface.
The present inventors have sought to provide improved reinforced sulphur concrete, wherein there is effective adhesion between the sulphur and the metal reinforcing members.